Orion's Journey
by The Sapphire Prince
Summary: This is a nice fic about Orion, a new trainer from New Bark Town who sets out on a pokemon journey. Along the way he meets new people and new pokemon.


Orion's Journey

By: Deion Simmons

Started On: May 23,2001

Beta-Read By: Maxwell Criden

Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Orion Star and I'm starting a quest to become a pokemon master! I'm 12 years old and I live in New Bark Town. That's where Professor Elm's pokemon research lab is located. Tomorrow is the day that I, along with many other kids, chose my starting pokemon.

Let me describe myself: I'm about 5'2 feet tall, and I guess of average weight. My favorite outfit to wear is these awesome carpenter pants with little pokeballs going down the sides with a green t-shirt that has the new apricorn balls going down the sleeves. It's so cool! I also wear this cool fisherman's hat. I have spiky brown hair with blonde highlights and I have a nice tan from going to the pool so often.

I look like this!:

My brother, Aries, is also going. He's 15 years old and he's probably going to travel with me. He's like 5'6 feet tall and he usually wears blue jeans a cerulean blue long sleeve shirt that has the official pokemon league symbol on it. He prefers to wear platinum colored bandana over his head. I look up to him, well... sometimes.

My brother sort of looks like me:

The pokemon that I have chosen is Cyndaquil the fire mouse pokemon. I think that they are cute and powerful at the same time. It's fire power is amazing, I mean like boiling water in 1 second hot! Cyndaquil are like my favorite pokemon in the world after Dratini and Poliwag. 

My brother on the other hand would prefer a Totodile, the alligator pokemon. Totodile are cute in an odd sort of way, but their water gun attack is amazing. Totodile are little, blue crocodiles that have spikes on their tails. Not sharp, of course. Just little triangular spikes.

We live alone with our mother, her name is Annie, our dad sadly passed away after I was born. He was a great pokemon nutritionist. One of his best achievements was his recipe for feeding Sandshrew, one of the most finicky pokemon of all times! His line of food is sold here in Johto and in Kanto. But it is a non-profit company, that's how much he cared about pokemon. I'm proud of his accomplishments. Annie was a pokemon trainer; she even won the Pokemon League once. But in the end, she freed her pokemon, but she kept one, she kept her Gloom, which is still alive. Sometimes she helps my mom around the house.

Well enough information here's how the story unfolds:

"Orion! Aries! Are you finished packing?" Called my mother from downstairs. 

From different rooms we shouted, "Just a little bit more, Mom!"

I was just about ready when Aries comes into my room and sits down on my bed. 

"Are you excited about tomorrow?" He asks. 

"Very!" I replied.

He stares out the window; he can see the river that leads up to the Indigo Plateau and Victory Road. From the window it looks like a long, winding path that looks like a coiled Arbok.

"I don't think that I'm going to be able to sleep!" He says.

"Me either." I had never seen my brother so excited before. We are very close; the reason why he waited for 3 years to become a pokemon trainer was so he could share the wonderful experience with me. I thank him for that. 

It was about 11 p.m. Time for us to sleep. The last thing I put in my backpack was my lucky charm, a Leaf Stone that my father had given me when I was born. Aries has a Moon Stone.

"Well, good night Aries." I told my brother.

"You too, bro." 

He walks out the room. I put on my pajamas and get in my soft, warm bed. Somehow I manage to drift into a peaceful slumber... 

(((*)))

"Bring! Bring! Bring!" The alarm clock wails. It's vibrating so violently that it almost falls to the ground. Luckily, I catch it right on time.

"Whoa!" I say to myself. "That was close!" I then remember what happens today. I jump out of the bed, quickly make it, and then rush into the bathroom. There, I wash my face; I brush my teeth, and take a shower and put my clothes on.

After that, I rush down the stairs to see that Aries had woken up about an hour earlier than I and was sitting at the table eating breakfast with Mom. I hurry and sit down at the table.

"Good morning, Mom! Aries!" I tell them.

"Good morning!" They both say.

There is not much talking at the table. W just sat and ate some cereal, orange juice, and some toast with Berry jam. It tasted so good! I love my mom's cooking!

She stands over at the counter making enough food to last us a week. I think I can see sushi, chicken, sandwiches, fruits, rice, and some beef roast. 

"I don't know if this is gonna last us one day!" Aries say jokingly. 

"It better!" She adds on, smiling that wonderful smile of hers. It was 8 a.m. and time for us to leave.

We rush over to our mom and give her hugs. She weeps just a little. "I love you 2, be careful out there!" "CALL ME EVERY OTHER DAY!" She yells as we walk away. "We will, love ya mom!" Aries tells her. She watches until she sees us walk around the corner to the lab.

(((*)))

We see the great laboratory ahead of us. It has large windows with beige blinds covering them. I think the building is made with white stucco, There was a crowd of eager trainers. Just about everyone was talking to each other, probably about whick pokemon they were going to chose. We melted into the crowd. The great, wooden doors open and we all go inside.

Inside, there is a huge hallway that leads to the area that we are supposed to be in. I see a cart of huge pokeballs each with a sign over it: Chickorita, Cyndaquil, and Totodile, it read.

Prof. Elm walks in. "Hi everybody! Are you ready to receive your starter pokemon?" He shouts. 

"YES!" We all scream. 

"Let's start with you two!" He points at Aries and I. We rush down to the professor. Eagerly anticipating the events to come.

"Starting with you!", he says pointing at Aries. "A Totodile please!" He tells them. 

He hands him over the pokeball. "I hope you take very good care of this pokemon!" He tells him.

"I will!" Aries replies.

"What's your name, young man?" He asks Aries.

"Aries Star, sir!" 

He programs his pokedex and hands him the pokedex and 5 pokeballs. "Bye!" He tells Aries. "Good luck on your pokemon journey!" He tells him. Aries waits around the corner for me.

"What's your name?" Prof. Elm asks.

"Orion Star." I reply.

"Oh, so you're Aries little brother?"

"Yeah." 

"What pokemon would you like?"

"A Cyndaquil, please!" I tell him eagerly.

"You seem worthy of something else, you know Orion, ever since you were little your Mom and I were really good friends. I've watched you grow up and I've realized how caring and responsible you are, so therefore, I would like you to have a Dratini for your first pokemon!" He tells me.

My jaw almost drops to the floor. "A Dratini?" I can't believe whats happening. 

"Sure!" I tell him. 

"That's good. You see, we've discovered a colony of Dratini in the ocean and we captured one so we could give to a worthy trainer. We don't have much information on this pokemon so we would like you to train it and give us a report on its behaviors and such. Promise me that you will take good care of this pokemon!"

He says.

"I will! I promise!" I tell him. He programs my pokedex and hands me over my 5 pokeballs. I put the metal balls into a little pouch that hangs of a zipper on my khakis.

"Thank you!" I tell him.

I run over to my brother and tell him all of the great news. He's so excited. We walk over to the beginning of the route that takes us to Violet City. We find a little clearing next to a big shady tree. We sit.

"Lets look at our new pokemon!" I tell him.

"All right." He replies. 

I've been waiting for this day all of my life.

"Go Dratini!" A swirl of red light escapes the pokeball and out comes Dratini. My Dratini isn't the average height, matter of fact he is two feet shorter! It's so cute! It's a pretty blue and it has the cutest eyes that I've ever seen!

"Hi Dratini! I'm your new trainer now!" I tell him.

It smiles and says "Drati!" And then dives into my arms. 

"I like you alot Dratini, you are so nice!" Dratini and I have some weird type of converstion. He tells me, by using charades, what he likes. He likes to swim, his favorite foods are berries, and he likes other pokemon.

Totodile and Aries hit it off very good. They liked each other from the start. Totodile likes to swim too, his favorite food is bananas, and he likes to dance. 

That night we really just got to know each other. Dratini liked to stay its pokeball. Considering that he isn't exactly made to be out of the water. Totodile liked to be out the pokeball. 

For dinner, we had roast beef sandwiches. It was pretty good.

We set up camp under the shady tree. It was a warm night so we just got into our tents and fell asleep. I sleep really good that night knowing that my pokemon was safe in my belt knotch.

(((*)))

The sun poured into my tent. I opened the little latch and climbed out. I stretched and yawned. The little lake in front of use rippled as if something were in it, probably a pokemon. But first, I have to teach Dratini some moves. I hope this won't be too hard!

Aries and Totodile were still asleep. 

"Come on out, Dratini!" 

He came out and yawned and nuzzled me. "Good morning!"

"Drat, drati!" He was happy today

"Ready to start training?" I ask. Dratini nods his head.

"Dratini, last night after I met you, I wanted you to learn how to fly so you could stay out of your pokeball and with me. Do you already know how?'' I ask.

Dratini shakes his head. I guess that means that he doesn't. 

I thought of a way to teach him. "I got it!"

"Dratini try to jump!" He jumped really high. "Good job!" "Now think of flying and straighten your self out."

About an hour later Dratini learned how to hover and fly. "You are a quick learner Dratini! Great job." Dratini was very happy now.

"Do you know how to do a water gun attack?'' Dratini nods and then he shows me it. We work on it for about a half-hour. 

"Try your wrap attack on me!" Dratini was reluctant. "It's okay, really!" I reassure him. Dratini wraps his body around mines and constricts. It really hurts, so I tell him that's enough.

Until noon, I train him. He learns wrap, water gun, and thunder shock, thunder wave, leer, and tail whip. And agility. 

Aries and Totodile train for a few hours before we start traveling to Violet City. He learns water gun, scratch, leer, bubble, and bite. Totodile is pretty strong, like Dratini.

After about two hours of walking, we stop and have some lunch. The pokemon ate too. We had some California rools. We called Mom on our pokegear and told her where we were. She was hapy to hear us and see our pokemon. She had little scene and started crying. 

"Hey Orion, I'm going to go look for a pokemon, I'll be back soon!" Aries tells me. 

I left a note telling him that I went to look for a pokemon too.

Dratini flew up high into the sky and peers down at the land below. Then he swoops back down. "Drati EEEEE!" He screams. I guess he found pokemon! My heart is beating so fast. It feels like 2 jackhammers are inside my body!

He leads me to a pasture. I see a bunch of Pidgey, Sentret, Rattata, and Hoothoot. 

"Great job, Dratini!" I tell him.

I skim over the land looking at each pokemon. Finally, I see a Rattata that catches my eye. It's average size and it's in great condition. (If you are wondering how do I know so much about pokemon, its beacuse I studied them in school.) Perfect for capturing.

We close in on it. 

"Rattata, you're mine now!"

"Go Dratini!" 

"Drati"

"Use wrap attack!" Dratini's body coils around the Rattata. But it breaks out of Dratini's grasp and uses tackle. Dratini flies into the air to avoid the attack. "Good use your water gun!" A coil of water escapes Dratini's mouth and hits Rattata with great accuracy. It's weak now.

"Go Pokeball!" The red and white pokeball hit Rattata's back and sucks it in with a swirl of crimson light. I wait while it wiggles and jiggles, then all of a sudden, it stops. "Yeah! I caught my first pokemon! Good job Dratini, now you have a new buddy!" I shout.

"Go Rattata!" Rattata comes out ofthe pokeball. 'Rattata!" It shrieks. I think it's a boy. 

"Hi Rattata! My name is Orion and I'm your new trainer!" Rattata looks happy and then he looks over at Dratini and goes over and start chatting with him. Yea! My first pokemon that I have captured likes me!

While we are still out, Rattata and I practice some moves. He learns: tackle, quick attack, tail whip, sand attack, and hyper fang. He already knew these moves so it didn't take a long time for him to get good at them.

When it was 3 p.m., we started back to th camp with Rattata on my shoulder and Dratini hovering beside me. When we arrive at camp, I see Aries sitting up against the tree with Totodile. Totodile was squirting water at any leaf that fell from the tree. He has good aim.

"Hey Aries! Look what I have now!" I tell him. 

He looks up and see Rattata on my shoulder. His face suddenly fills with surprise. "When did you catch that Rattata?" He asks eagerly.

"I caught him a few hours ago!" I boasts. 

"Look what I caught!" He say.

"Go Sentret!" A Sentret comes out of the pokeball. "Sentri, sentret Sent!" It say. Its a cheerful and healthy pokemon. Nice shade of brown fur and nice size ears.

"Wow, now we each have 2 pokemon!" I tell him. 

"Well lets get going before it gets too late." He tells me.

"All right." I say and then bundle up my tent. 

"Drati!'' Dratini say.

"Rattata!" Rattata replies.

We're walking along an old dirt path when a trainer jumps out of the bushes.

"Hi, my name is Ted! Do you wanna battle?" Says this kid with shirt brown hair with a cap over it. He has a giddy expression on his face.

"I do!" Says Aries. 

"How many pokemon should we use?" Asks Ted.

"Just 2." Aries replies.

"You throw out your first pokemon!" Aries tells him.

"All right, go Hoothoot!"

"Who!" It cries.

"Go Sentret!"

"Sentri!" 

"Hoothoot use your hypnosis attack!" Sentret gets dizzy and confused, he bumps into a tree.

"Hoothoot use peck!" Hoothoot hammers away at Sentret's head.

"Sentret try to snap out of it and use tackle!" But it doesn't work.

"Finish it off with tackle Hoothoot!" Hoothoot rushes at Sentret and knocks him down. Sentret doesn't get up. 

"Oh Sentret, you need some more training. Nice try, return!"

"Go Totodile!" 

"Totodile!" It says in his raspy voice.

"Hoothoot use hypnosis!" The beams don't connect with Totodile's eyes and therefore it misses. 

"Totodile use water gun!" A stream of water with a lot of pressure in it bursts out of Totodile's and shoots Hoothoot out of the air. 

"You did a great job Hoothoot, return!" Says Ted.

"Keep it up, Totodile!"

Totodile does a little victory dance. 

"Go Chickorita!"

"Chicka!" It yells.

Oh no, water type pokemon are weak against grass type pokemon!

"Chickorita use your vine whips!" The green vines rush towards Totodile. Preparing to wrap around him and squezze him.

"Totodile counter it with your scratch attack!" Totodile scratches the vine whips, cutting them away.

"Good job Totodile! Use leer!" Chickorita become frightened and stops moving.

"Now use bite!" Totodile latches on to Chickorita's leaf until Chickorita falls down.

"Great job Totodile! We won!" Aries praises Totodile.

"Return Chickorita!" Says Ted.

"I'm glad that you won Aries, it has inspired me to train harder. Good luck on your pokemon journey!"

"You too!" Aries tells him.

Ted walks away. He slings his backpack over his shoulder. He soon becomes a silhouette on the ground, dissapearing behind the huge Sun.

"Wasn't that awesome? Let's get going!" Aries asks.

"Yeah!" I say. I can't wait until I have a pokemon battle!

I see a sign up ahead that says "Cherrygrove City Up Ahead". Once we see it, we run all the way to Cherrygrove.

(((*)))

I wake up in the pokemon center that we stayed in last night. Our pokemon got healed and were in perfect condition. 

Aries was already awake and was talking to his pokemon. I wonder what he was saying because I couldn't quite hear him. From where I was, it sound like a mumble and an occasional "Totodile".

"Good morning, Aries. Good morning Totodile." I tell him.

"Good morning, Orion." He say.

"Tota!" Says Totodile.

"Hey Dratini!" I tell Dratini. Then I give him a hug.

'Drati!" He say.

"Hey Aries!" I say as I get out of the bed and put on my backpack.

"What?" He asks.

"I'm going to go look for someone to battle with, I'll be back soon.'' I tell him.

"Alright I'm going to be near the lake that's near Violet City. Look on your map, it's not that far away from here." He tells me.

"Okay." I say, then I leave.

"Thanks Nurse Joy!" I tell her. 

"Your welcome, Orion!" She replies, then i walk out the door.

It's only about 6 a.m. and there is still dew on the grass. It's a nice day and I can smell flowers. I heard that the Quagsire are found around here during that festival when they take the round objects in the City and send them back down the river. I've decided that it would be a nice day to find some water pokemon.

I walk over to the calm river and pull out my binoculars. I then survey the land. Aww, I don't see anything. A stream of failing runs over me.

Just then a Poliwag hops out the water and squirts Rattata off my shoulder. 

"Rattata!" Yells Rattata. He's angry now and wants to fight the Poliwag. 

Poliwag jumps out onto the land and does doubleslap on Rattata. Rattata is really getting be upset right now.

"Rattata use your hyper fang attack!" Rattata leaps for Poliwag and bites her tail. Poliwag screams in pain. 

"Now Rattata use your tackle attack!" Poliwag flies over into the river but floats on its back as if it were dazed. A swirled expession goes over her eyes. 

"Pokeball go!" It hits Poliwag with nice accuracy and comes back to me. It wiggles and jiggles a bit but then it stops. Yes! I caught one of my favorite pokemon! I feel so happy that I want to fly over the ocean or over the clouds. Instead I just jump into the air and shout.

"Yeah! Great job Rattata!" I tell him. I scratch him behind the ears. 

"Now let's meet Poliwag!" I say and send it out.

"Hey Poliwag!" I say to her.

"Polly!" She says happily.

"Hey Poliwag! Would you like it if I just called you Polly?" I ask.

Poliwag nods and squeals with delight. I think she likes her nickname! 

While it's still early we practice her moves, she knows bubble, water gun, hypnosis, double slap, body slam, and I also teach her swift. Actually, I forgot to tell you but I taught all of my pokemon swift. It's a very handy move! Polly also stays outside the pokeball on my shoulder. 

I see a girl near a tree reading a magazine. I approach her. 

"Hi my name is Orion, are you a pokemon trainer?" I ask.

"My name is Trixie, and yes I am a pokemon trainer!" She replies.

"Wanna battle?" I ask.

"Sure! How many pokemon?'' She replies.

"Is three okay?" I ask.

"Yeah!"

We go over make a circle in the middle of the ground then we take 10 steps away from it and turn around. 

"Throw out your first pokemon!" She tells me.

Yes! My first battle, I hope that I win!

"I choose you Polly!" Polly jumps ahead and says her name. She does a backflip to taunt Trixie.

"Go Rattata!" It came out the pokeball and shouted it's name. Then it charges toward Polly.

"Polly use bubble and slow it down!" The bubbles pop on Rattata's face and it stops moving. This is it!

"Rattata try to snap out of it and use quick attack!" Trixie cheers Rattata on. But despite her cheers, he can't escape Polly's bubbles.

"Polly use your double slap attack!" Polly obeys and goes on a slapping spree on Rattata's face. 

Trixie can't take it any longer. It shows in her expressions. "Return Rattata!" She tells him.

"Great job Polly keep up the good work!" I say. Polly then does multiple backflips. My plan is to use her until she can't battle anymore. But I hope that she doesn't get hurt doing so.

"Go Pidgeotto!" It does a battle cry. "Pidgey! Pidge!" It says.

"Poliwag use water gun!" The pressurized beams of water shoot out of Polly's mouth. But Pidgeotto dodges each beam. 

"Good job Pidgeotto, now dive and peck!" It swoops down and ferociously pecks Polly's body. 

"Stay in there Polly use your swift attack!" I tell her.

"Polly!" She replies. The stars fly out her mouth and tail. They hit Pidgeotto and it falls down to the ground. But then it gets up and flies into the air.

"Finish her off with gust attack!" Trixie cries. The mini tornado lifts Polly of her feet and flings her into a tree. 

I run to her and pick her up. Then, I give her a hug.

"You did a great job! I'm proud of you! Now take a rest in your pokeball!" She goes into the pokeball. 

"Go Rattata!" I say. Rattata comes out, still a little tired from the battle with Polly.

"It's weak Rattata, finish it off!"

"Dive and peck Pidgeotto!" It swoops down from the sky. I have an idea!

"Rattata tackle it!" Pidgeotto didn't have time to go back up into the air, Rattata charged into it and it skidded across the ground. I don't think it's getting up this time!

"Great job Rattata!" Rattata runs up to me and gives me a hug. 

"That Rattata won't beat my Butterfree!" Butterfree comes out of the pokeball and flutters in the air. It's a nice looking Buttefree, might I say.

"Butterfree use Stun Spore!" 

"Try to dodge it Rattata!" The powder falls down to the ground and some gets on Rattata he becomes paralyzed. 

"Oh no!" I cry.

"You got him now, use your tackle attack!" Butterfree swoops down and blasts Rattata and makes him skid across the ground. 

"No! Rattata are you okay? You did good, return!" I tell him.

"Dratini go!" I say.

"A flying Dratini? Wow that's so cool!" She tells me. But then she shakes her head and gets back to the battle.

"Butterfree use airborne tackle!" 

"Wrap Dratini!" Just as Butterfree tackles Dratini, Dratini's body constricts Butterfree's. When Dratini lets go, Butterfree falls to the ground and doesn't move.

"Oh no, Butterfree are you okay? Return!" She cries.

"Thanks for battling me!" I tell her.

"Your welcome, now I'll train harder so I'll win the next time we battle!" She says. "Bye Orion!"

"Bye Trixie!" I yell. Then she walks away.

(((*)))

I meet up with Aries at the lake. I see a girl there with him. _Hmm, I wonder who she is..._ I think.

"Hey Aries!" I say.

"Hi!" He says. The he resumes looking at the girl with this weird face. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Oh hi, you must be Orion!" She say and then extends her hand out. I shake it, then she pulls her hand back.

"I'm Breezy!" She tells me. She was wearing blue overalls with a t-shirt with an Oddish on it. Her hair was navy blue and she wore it long.

"I met your brother at the Lab and we agreed to meet here so that I could travel with you two!" She told me. She turns around and bats her eyelashes at Aries.

I then see a cute little Chickorita sitting next to her.

"Hi!" I say.

"Chica!" She replies.

"Are you trying to become a pokemon master?" I ask.

"Actually, no, I want to be a pokemon obstertrician. I want to study pokemon birth."

Wow that was weird. It's bizarre but interesting too. 

"That's cool!" I tell her.

"I know!"

"Hey Aries, look what I caught!" I tell him. 

"Go Polly!" I say.

"Polly!" She chirps.

"Wow that's a nice looking Poliwag you have!" He tells me. But he really isn't paying that much attention to me. 

"I caught a Spearow while I was gone." He tells me. He says that as if it doesn't matter. What has gotten into him? I wonder.

"That's cool." I say in a polite way.

So far Breezy has three pokemon; Chickorita, Weedle, and Pidgeotto. I think I like Breezy, she's so cool. She's also 14 years old.

We let our pokemon out while we set up camp. Dratini and Poliwhirl swim in the river while the other pokemon stayed on land. We call our pokemon back so we could sleep.

I didn't realize that I was so tired until I lay in my tent. I immedieately fall asleep. But Aries weird behavior is still in my mind. 

(((*)))

I sleep longer than I usually do. Its like 10 a.m.! I usually wake up at like 7:30 a.m.! 

But when I get out of my tent, Breezy and Aries are nowhere to be found! The camp looks like a dessert, I'm half expecting a tumbleweed to roll across the ground.

I spot a note on blue paper laying next to the fire. It says:

Dear Orion, 

I'm sorry that Breezy and I have left you but it's for the best. We like each other and we have chosen to be together, alone. By the time you read this, we will already be in Violet City. I won't see you until the Pokemon League. Be prepared to battle me if we must. Please tell all of your pokemon that I said "Hello" and take good care of them. I've already told Mom said you don't have to say anything. Until we meet again, take care of yourself.

Good luck on your journey!

-Aries and Breezy

I can't believe this! How could he just leave me like this, all alone in the wilderness. He took 3/4 of the food and drinks. I hate Aries, how could he abandon me for a girl? 

"Aah!" I holler. I'm so frustrated that I rip up the note into tiny little shreads of paper.

Well, now that he's gone I have more freedom to do as I please and I'll finally be in control of myself.

"Yeah! I can take care of myself!" I say, to make myself feel better. 

I then check our pack to see if he left any of the tools that I need. What? Nothings there! What am I going to do? I think.

"Come on Dratini, Rattata, and Polly we have to go!" I say.

They come along. I have to go back to Cherrygrove so I can buy some supplies.

It takes me a half hour to arrive back into the city. I frantically search for a tool shop. I spot one on the corner of Cherry Ave. and Lake St.. It is called Gary's Toolshop. The building itself is a little worn down, and has crusted whit paint on the outside of it. But it looks cozy and plus I have no time to be picky.

There's an old man with shaggy gray hair at the counter. He acknowledges me with a nod. Politely, I nod back at him.

I spot a pair of binoculars on a shelf. The shelves are full of dust and their is a musty odor wafting in the air. But I try not to let it get to me. They are about 500 pokemon credits, which in American, is worth 5 dollars. I put those in a basket that was located in the front of the store.

I eventually find a Outdoor Cooking Set and a matchbox. I also find a book on Outdoor Recipes and on How to Forage. 

I then bring my purchases to the counter. All of my pokemon went inside their pokeballs the whole time while we were in Cherrygrove. Hmm... I wonder why? 

"Is this all?" Asks the old man who has a heavy accent.

"Yes, sir." I reply.

"It all comes to 2000 pokemon credits." He prints out a receipt. Then hands it to me.

I give him the money and leave the store. If you save your receipts then once you get to Goldenrod City, you can get all the money you've spent back.

I decide once again to stay at the pokemon center. Nurse Joy was happy to see me. I told her my story. She felt sorry for me and then she gave me a bed in the room I had stayed in before. 

I wished all of my pokemon "Good Night" and then I fell asleep.

(((*)))

At 7:35 a.m. I woke up and started walking to Violet City. Along the way I saw many pokemon like Rattata, Weedle, Caterpie, and Pidgey. But I made not one attempt at catching one. Actually, I was looking out for a ladybug pokemon called Ledyba. I read that they are common along this Route and are often seen in the morning.

But, so far I have had no luck. The only thing I had seen was dew and wild fruits. Since I was low on food, I decided to forage for the pokemon and I. I spotted a lush green bush full of big, ripe strawberries. I hit the jackpot!

I took out my plastic container and a knife to cut the strawberries off the bush. While I was cutting off some strawberries, I saw some movement on the other side of the bush. I peeked over the bush and saw a Ledyba gently eating a strawberry. Wow, was this my luckuy day!

"Go Rattata!" Rattata jumps on the other side of the bush and faces off with Ledyba. Ledyba starts to run and then jumps off the ground and flies to a much safer area.

"Darn, it got away!" I say. I missed out on my chance at catching one. Rattata jumps back on my shoulder. 

"Come on." I say, half irritated.

We begin to walk along the path, again. I hope that I find another Ledyba. 

In the forest, I hear all sorts of weird noises. I can make out a Fearow screaching out its name to the other pokemon. I also hear the Rattata and see the bug pokemon like Caterpie. But I have no desire to catch them. Only Ledyba is the pokemon that I want to catch now.

At noon, the pokemon and I sit down for lunch. I make us strawberry sandwiches. They were really good to my surprise. 

Just then, I see another Ledyba trying to eat our food. I have a plan!

"HI Ledyba, would you like a sandwich?" I ask it nicely.

It nods.

"But if you eat a sandwich, you'll have to let me capture you. Do you agree?" I compromise.

It shakes its head, and then tries to take a sandwich and run.

"You won't be getting away that easily!" I tell it.

"Go Dratini!" I choose Dratini because he can fly and he's faster than my other pokemon. Dratini surrounds Ledyba. 

"Dratini use thunder wave to parlyze it!" The wave of thunder sweeps through Ledyba and stops it dead in his tracks. 

I prepare a pokeball now that I can see that it's weak. 

"Go pokeball!" The sphere is propelled through the air by my arm and hits Ledyba. The ball rattles and the red light is on, but after an intense wait, it stopped. I wiped off the pool of sweat that had formed over my eyebrows. A giddy sensation filled my body.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Thanks a lot Dratini!" I praise him. I give him a big hug, he returns it with a soft wrap attack.

"Go Ledyba!" I say. Ledyba comes out of the pokeball and rushes for a sandwich. He eats and then goes back to the pokeball. But doesn't get in. Imstead he turns around and hovers over to me. 

"Hi Ledyba! How are you?" I ask him.

"Ba!" It looked happy when it said that. 

I then lean over and welcome him to the team. I then teach him tackle, swift, comet punch, supersonic, reflect, and double edge. He was a slow learner so this took a few hours. When I battle with him, that will prove if it was worth the time. 

The sun slowly starts to set. A huge ball of gases hiding behind the horizon, probably on another part of the world. Oh, well. I better start setting up camp. 

"Come out Rattata, Dratini, and Ledyba!" I tell them.

"I want you huys to help me find some wood for the fire. In about ten minutes lets all meet back here so I can light it. Understood?" I ask.

"Drati!" Says Dratini.

"Tat!" Says Rattata.

"Ba!" Says Ledyba.

"Let's get going!" I say and then I start walking north. I fond an abandone log but I know that it house other pokemon so I dont chop it.

About 5 minutes later I fine an old tree that has already died and has dried out. I pull off about 20 branches and then make my way back to camp. 

It's very dark now. So dark that I can barely see and I have to use my flashlight to light the way. 

For some odd reason, I run into some large thing and fall. I then shine the light on it! It looks like some type of bear... OH NO! IT's AN URSARING!

"Raa!" It roars. I break into a run, my lungs feeling with air. I can here the bear pokemon galloping behind me. I run faster, but no matter how fast I run the bear gets closer and closer. 

"No! Dratini, Ledyba, Rattata! HELP!" I hear the pokemon scrambling through the bush. I see Dratini flying out towards Ursaring.

He does thunder shock and stuns Ursaring. But, it doesn't work and Ursaring just swipes him aside. 

"Dratini! No!" I scream and run to his dirty body. I'm on the verge of tears. I can feel the salty tears swelling in my eyes. 

Rattata flies out the bush and bites it. Ursaring squeals out in pain! Then he swipes Rattata aside too. Oh no! My pokemon! The same thing happens to Ledyba. I dare not even call out Polly.

Just then a lone pokemon comes out and see that we are in danger. Quills of fire sprout out of its back and a huge ball of fire is shot at Ursaring. It turns burned black and runs of screaming. 

"Thanks a lot, Cyndaquil!" I say. I knew that it was a Cyndaquil once it came out the bush. 

"Quil!" It replies and then goes to dissapear into the wild. 

"No! Cyndaquil come back!" I shout. I really want that pokemon, badly! But, it doesn't pay me any attention and dissapears into the darkness...

Right now, I've called back all of my pokemon and started running to Violet City. Which was very close by. I start to see the lights of the city after 5 minutes of running. I'm glad that I ran cross-country in school, I think to myself.

Pretty soon I see the familiar "P" on top of a building and I run for it. I then open the door and run straight for the counter. 

"Nurse Joy! You have to help my pokemon...!"

(((*)))

The gentle sun poured onto my face, after about ten minutes of this it starts to get really hot. I finally wake up from yesterday's tragic events. When an angry Ursaring attacked my pokemon after they tried to save me. I'm very proud of them!

Right now, my pokemon are probably healed. I'm slowly rising out of my bed when Nurse Joy comes into the room with a smile plastered on her face. Her smile was very pretty. When she smiled it seemed as if the whole world was filled with sunshine.

"Hi Orion! Your pokemon are fine, all you have to do is let them stretch a little when I hand them to you. The three pokeballs were then given to me. 

"Thanks alot!" I tell her.

She smiles and says, "The pleasure is all mine!" Then she walks out of the room.

"Come on out everyone!" I say excitedly. I can't wait to see them!

First, Rattata comes out, then Ledyba, and after him, Dratini! They all dive into my lap. 

"I missed you guys! Thank you for trying to protect me yesterday, I really appreciated it." A tear rolls down my face. 

"I know I don't have much food but heres the last of the strawberries. Polly comes out the pokeball, gives me a nuzzle, and starts eating her share. Yesterday my pokemon proved how much they had begun to care about me. I'm in shock! I'm just so proud that I feel as if I would do anything for them.

I see the Sprout Tower, a long swaying building that is supposed to resemble a Bellsprout. I heard there is a lot of Bellsprout in there but I really don't want one. I decide to go to the little pool next to it and let the pokemon swim and play. 

Polly and Dratini are very happy to be in some water! I remember that I have some tennis balls in my backpack and I come up with a brilliant plan!

"Polly let's play!" I say. She agrees.

"Try to squirt these tennis balls back at me!" I toss one and she squirts it back. We do that for a while and then I do it with Dratini also. Then I toss the ball and have them hold the ball up in the air with their water gun. They are both very good at it.

"Try to make it go up higher now!" The ball rises. Then I tell them to bring it back down, then up again and so forth. 

Now I have to think of something I can do with Ledyba and Rattata. Hmmn, I come up with an idea for Ledyba. I toss the ball in the air and have Ledyba fly up and get it. He misses the first 5 times but after that he had it mastered.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, I turn around to see a boy that look around my age with green hair. 

"Hi, my name is Brian what's yours?" He asks.

"Orion." I tell him.

"Do you wanna have a pokemon battle?" He asks.

"Okay!" I reply.

"How about two pokemon?" He asks willingly.

"That's good."

A little crowd develops next to the pool. It mainly consists of little kids.

"Choose your first pokemon!" I tell him.

"Alright. Go Bellsprout!" A dinky Bellsprout comes out the pokemball. It wiggles like the tower that we are next to. 

"Go Ledyba!" I say.

"Bellsprout use acid attack!" 

"Remember what we practiced today Ledyba!" I say. Ledyba nods and flys into the air. Squirts of acid fly out at him but he dodges every one of them. He does a barrel roll and drops out the air and dives towards Bellsprout. 

"Nice job! Double-edge attack!" Ledyba flies past Bellsprout and strikes with one side of it's body and then the other. But Bellsprout remains standing for a few seconds. Then, it falls to the ground.

"Go Ledyba you the bug!" I say. Ledyba does a little jig.

"Ba ba ledy!" He says.

"Nice try, return!" Brian tells his pokemon. 

"Go Raticate!" He yells. A Raticate runs at Ledyba! 

"Jump and tackle Raticate!" Ledyba uses our technique and dodges Raticates moves.

"Now Ledyba use comet punch!" While Raticate is in the air, Ledyba rush at him with his fist. It connects and Raticate rolls along the ground. It struggles to find the strength to rise but it fails and just lays on the ground.

"Great job Ledyba, I'm really proud of you!" I said and I was. I felt like squeezing him right now! I can't resist it and I go over and hug him real close.

He grabs my hand and rises in the air lifting me up as we go. "Woohoo!" I wail as I'm getting pulled into the air. Dratini also comes up and supports me. We fly over the whole city and come back to the battle ground.

"You beat all of my pokemon, you are a really good beginning trainer. I hope to battle you again someday!" He goes into the Sprout Tower, probably to train. I have that weird feeling again! I like winning!

I see the gym off in thte distance but I want train a little more. I decide for all of us to go on a run.

"Were gonna all go on a little run okay? We're gonnna run for about a half mile. I know that it seems like a lot but it's only gonna take like ten minutes if we keep a good pace." I tell them. They all agree. But Dratini and ledyba are going to fly with weights attached to them so they will get a workout.

We walk to the wide park with lush, green grass and shady oaks. There is a line that was pre-made by someone else and we all line up. 

"Now!" I tell them. Then, we all jog at a steady pace, not going too fast but not going to slow, just right. I look behind me and I can see Polly lagging behind. 

"Come on Polly, you can do it! Only about 2 more minutes!" With those words of encouragement, Polly races ahead and is going stride to stride with Rattata and I. Yes! I think to myself. We see the finish line and start running even faster. There's a sharp pain in my side and my lungs are burning from the run. I feel like a dry dessert waiting for a storm that will quench my thirst. I'm so hungry and thirsty, that I feel I could eat a whole bush of strawberries or a whole eight foot ham sub.

When we cross the finish line, I fall to the ground. Remembering to breath in through the nose and exhale out the mouth. The pokemon are really worn out, especially Polly. I expected that because she has enough trouble walking as it is. But she accomplished this and I'm proud of her effort and determination. I'd have to say that Rattata was in the best shape out of all of them though.

We walk into a small forest to search for food. I pull out the foraging book to find that there are a lot of wild onion and that in the little lake there is watter cabbage there. I gather a few sprigs of onion and send Polly and Dratini out for cabbage. Then I try the steamed water cabbage recipe. 

I chop up some onion and cabbage and put them in a pot of boiling water. 20 minutes later, it is done and we eat the food. To my suprise it tastes pretty good and the pokemon seem to like it too. Rattata prefered to eat the ingredients raw so he could gnaw on them. 

I looked at the pokegear on my wrist. It was about 4:30 p.m. and I decided to walk back to the pokemon center. All of my pokemon tagging along side me. At 5 p.m. we arrived at the center. The center was practically empty, I'm afraid that I'm getting behind the other trainers. But, my attitude is like as long as I'm having fun it shouldn't matter. But in like 3 months the pokemon league is going to be coming up and I want tobe ready for it.

My pokemon and I check back into our room. The bed is neatly made up with fresh sheets with little clouds on them. I lay in the bed my pokemon lay in it with me. 

"Good night, you guys." I tell all my pokemon. Then I close my eyes. I fall asleep so quickly that I can't hear them say "good night".

(((*))) 

TO DO LIST

Buy food supplies

Heal pokemon

Train

Challenge gym leader

Leave Violet City and go to Copperton Village

I finished writing that in my little electronic planner/organizer. I then sit upp and say good morning to the pokemon. 

Since, I want to make it to Copperton by tonight, I decide to get the pokemon prepared for the battle. I play the games with them and then start walking to the Gym, which is right around the corner from the Pokemon Center. The pokemon look a litle nervous but I'm pretty sure they will be okay.

"It's going to be fine." I reassure them. But just then, I realized how nervous I was. My palms were sweaty, my stomach growled, and my heart was beatibg so fast and hard, it felt like it was going to jump out of my body.

The gym turned out to be on top of a skyscraper and I had to catch the elevator up to the 50th floor and then walk up to the rooftop.

I see an older boy with dark hair. He is in a karate gi and is looking at the cloudy sky above. 

He turns around after he has noticed that I had been standing there for 5 minutes. "So you must be the trainer who's brother abandoned him for a girl." He says.

"What? How do you know that? Who are you?" I ask getting angry.

"Drati! Polly! Ratta! Baba!" My pokemon scream. Just as angry as I am.

"I'm Falkner, He told me that you were such a brat and he is really glad he left to be with Breezy." Falkner tells me with a smirk. I can't believe he's saying this.

"You don't know my brother, he would never say such things!" I yell.

"Well he was a good battler. He had a Totodile, Sentret, Spearow, Butterfree, and a Bellsprout. He won a badge and that was just yesterday. He should be in Copperton by now." He says.

What? I missed him? How could I not see him? I was really close to the gym. How will I contact him? His pokegear! I'll call him after this!

"I'll find him later! I challenge you to a pokemon battle, Falkner!" I tell him.

"All right but don't get your hopes up about winning. Choose your first pokemon!" He tells me. 

"Okay go Rattata!" I yell.

*!!!*

I hear my name being called. I obey Orion, my best friend and go out into the ring.

"Go Pidgey!" I hear that mean Falkner guy yell. A Pidgey flies into the air.

"Rattata do your tackle attack!" Orion tells me. I charge into the air and jump at Pidgey. I connect and Pidgey falls to the ground. 

"Pidgey use sand attack!" A storm of sand temporarily blinds me and I cant see too good.

"Shake it off Rattata!" I do so and then my vision is restored. I'm filled with adrenaline and I'm ready to attack again.

"Rattata use quick attack and then hyper fang!" I run as fast as I can and pounce on the unsuspecting Pidgey. I latch on to it's wing and swing it around and let go.

"Pidgey! (Ow!)" It screams and passes out on the ground. Yes I defeated it!

"Great job Rattata!" Orion tells me and comes over to scratch my head. It feels really good and I love it when he does that. It feel so confident! I feel that I can do anything! 

"Rat! (Yeah!)" I squeal with delight.

"Don't get too happy! Go Pidgeotto!" A large Pigeotto flies into the air. 

"Use whirlwind!" I brace myself. The gusts of wind push me nearer and nearer to the edge of the roof.

"Quick attack Pidgeotto!" It swoops down and dives for me and hits. I feel a burning pain on my side and I fall off the building.

"No!" I hear Orion's voice yell. This is it, I think. I'm so scared. 

"Ratty! Rattata rat! (Orion! Please help me!)" I yell.

"Return!" The familiar red beam swoops me up just before I reach the bottom. I'm so relieved to be in my pokeball!

"Great job Rattata, I'm not gonna put you through that again!" I hear his voice. For some reason his voice make me happy, even when I'm sad...

*!!!*

"Go Polly!" Orion tells me. I run to the battleground my heart beating fast. I love to battle!

"Pidgeotto use quick attack!" The large bird dives down.

"Remember what we practiced Polly, do our game!" Orion said getting relaxed. I guess he's isn't as nervous about battling now. He's talking about that cool game that we played. I shoot the coil of water out my mouth. It blasts Pidgeotto and holds him in the same spot in the air. I turn on the pressure and blast him higher into the air.

"Try to travel up your water Polly!" I bounce of my tail and jump up the little spout while its in the air. I land on Pidgeotto's back.

"Use doubleslap!" I slap it continually with my tail. He starts to fly over the skyscraper. I can feel it faultering everytime I hit it.

"Try to shake it off!" Pidgeotto swirls around the air but I wrap my tail around it's neck and stayed on. I then jump back onto it's back.

"Use water gun and blast it down to the ground Polly!" Orion tells me. It turn my mouth to Pidgeotto's back and blast it down with a lot of pressure. I stay in the air while Pidgeotto crashes into the ground.

"Ugh. Return Pidgeotto!" Falkner says in a disgusted voice. I gently lower myself down on the water and jump off. Yes I won!  
"That was incredible Polly!" I jump into Orion's arms. 

(((*))) 

"Darn it! I can't believe a brat like you actually beat me!" Falkner yells. 

I'm so excited that I bear hug ecery single one of my pokemon and jump in the air!

"We won! Thanks you guys!" I tell each of them. They all jump into my arms and start saying their "your welcomes" in pokemon.

"I guess you deserve this, here's the Zephyr Badge. You might have beat me but watch out for the other gym leaders, they are pretty tough." He tells me and then he hands me over the badge. It feels so good to have won my first gym battle.

"Thanks Falkner!" I tell him and I ride the elevator down to the lobby and walk out of the monstrous building.

"Let's go find something to eat, guys!" I say to my pokemon. The market place is up ahead and I browse the different fruits and other foods they have to offer.

I see some bananas on sale at the fruit cart. Wow they had great prices here! The bananas were only 10 pkms (pokemon credits) per bunch! There were also apples, peaches, strawberries, lemons, and melon for sale. I wind up buying 2 banana bunches, 10 cantaloupe, 5 peaches, 3 pints of strawberries, and 1 bag of oranges. It all came up to like 470 pkms. I store them in the cool food bag that has temperature control on it. I kept it on cool so the fruits would keep for awhile.

Next was the veggie cart, which has potatoes, tomatoes, cabbage, carrot, beans, lettuce, and canned veggies. I decide to buy 5 potatoes, 3 tomatoes, 2 heads of cabbage, 1 head of lettuce, and 3 cans of veggies. It all comes up to 500 pkms. 

Then I walk over to the bakery where they have all sorts of breads and pasteries at. I decide to be some baguette, pumpernickel, whole wheat, some noodles, and some white bread. I spend 400 pkms there. 

After that I go to the meat stand and buy some chicken parts, beef cubes, and fish. Luckily, it comes in an tight package that prevents the smell from coming out. I spend about 1000 pkms there.

After that I buy some milk, cookies, and juice. I spend 400 pkms on that. 

I think I did some good shopping and now we'll finally going to have a good dinner. But first we start to walk out of Violet so we can make our way to Copperton. I see the sign that says "Thank You For Visiting Violet City! Come Back Soon!"

While were walking we hear a rumbling noise we pay no mind and we just keep walking then Dratini yells.

"Drat! Dratini!" I turn around to see the Cyndaquil that saved us from Ursaring following us. I get excited and my palm sweats. 

"Hey Cyndaquil do you wanna come with us?" I ask. I really hope she says yes.

"Cynda!" She say and then runs up to my leg. I pick her up and hug her.

"Thanks for joining the team Cyndaquil!" I tell her, now relieved that I finally have one of my favorite pokemon.

"Would you like a nickname Cyndaquil?" I ask.

She nods.

"How about Cindy?" I ask. I think that it's a cute name.

"Cynda!" She says and then becomes hyper. I guess that means yes. All the other pokemon rush up an talk to her, they all seemed to like her. I've been extremly lucky to have all these pokemon. 

By 9 p.m. I see that we won't be in Copperton so I decide to make camp in the dark forest. I see a little clearing under a willow tree and start to prepare the ground for our camp. I venture off to find some wood for the fire. 

This time, I hear no weird noises and the forest is unusually quiet. I find some twigs under a dead tree and carry them back to camp. After that, I boil a 2 potatoes and mash them up for mashed potatoes. The pokemon loved it!

Then, I blow up the tent and crawl into it with all my pokemon. The warmth of the fire makes the tent more cozy and I begin to doze off.

"Good night, everyone." I say and then fall to sleep. I like the warm feeling in my belly...

(((*))) 

I wake up to see the pokemon still sleeping. Dratini is coiled up into a tiny ball, Cindy is cuddled up agains Rattata, Ledyba is next to Polly, and Polly is on the curve of my stomach. I decide not to wake them and I go outside. 

The skies are clear and blue. I think that the clouds that are out today are called Stratus. I think Stratus is a cool name and I decide that next time I get a pokemon that can fly, I'm going to name it Stratus.

I sit down and cross my legs, indian-style, and pull out the little pokemon report that I was supposed to keep. I write down the behaviors and favorite foods of the pokemon that I have so far. Then, I decide to call Mom on the pokegear. I disl the number.

Mom's face pops up on the screen. "Hi Mom!" I say.

Her face brightens up. "Orion! I've missed you so much!" She tells me, full of emotion.

"I miss you too! How are you?" I ask.

"Fine, but I really dislike what your brother did to you!" She says. I told her the whole story that day he left me.

"Well, I think that it's better that he left. I have more freetime and I make my own decisions." I tell her, and I mean every word!

"Yeah, you're right. How many pokemon do you have?" 

"I have 5 now! I'll show you what they look like!" I move the pokegear and direct it at the sleeping pokemon. 

"Oh! They're so cute! Have you won any gym battles?" 

"Yeah! I beat the Violet City gym leader yesterday. Look at this!" I show here the bad that is in my treasure chest thingy. Then, I put it back into one of my many pockets.

"Oh that's wonderful! I heard that most of the trainers are in Copperton Village by now, are you?" 

"Well I only have 5 more miles to go. I'll be there by this afternoon. How's Gloom?"

"Oh fine. Gloom Gloom!" I hear. Gloom rushes to the phone.

"Hi Gloom, how are you?" Gloom lights up!

"Gloo Gloom!" That means the she is fine.

"Put my Mom back on the phone please?" I ask.

"Ok, well I guess that I'll let you get back on with your journey. Love you! Talk to you later Orion. Bye!" She tells me. 

"Love you too. Bye Mom!" I say then turn the pokegear off. 

I pull out the bowl and some fruits. I chop them up and call the pokemon out. 

"Dratini! Cindy! Polly! Ledyba! Rattata! Wake up and come get some breakfast!" They come out sleepily.

"How did you guys sleep last night?" I ask them.

"Drati!" 

"Cindy!"

"Ratta!"

"Ba ba!"

"Polly!"

I hope that means that they slept good. I pull out little dishes for them. They start eating the fruit salad. I also join in. The fruit salad is really good! I like the bananas the most, because of their flavor. 

"Hey Cindy! Let's train a little allright?" I ask her.

"Cindy!" She replies and walks over. Wow, she's so small and cute!

We work on Cindy's tackle, leer, agility, smokescreen, flamethrower, ember, quick attack, and swift. She has great attack power and is good on defense also. I especially think that her flamethrower is really good.

"Lets get going!" I say. The pokemon agree and start to walk beside me. All of them. I think that I should start putting them in thier pokeballs, but I think about how I would feel if I were in those all day. I decide to let them stay out, at least for the exercise.

We've been walking for 2 hours. We've stopped for water and for a little snack, which is chopped bananas. 

At about noon, we see the welcome sign of the Copperton Village.

I jump for joy. "Yea! We made it!" The pokemon does similar things like that. First, we stop at the Pokemon Center, where I heal the pokemon. 

"Dratini!" Dratini yells. I look over at his gaze and see that he is looking at the pool.

"Oh you want to swim, huh? Okay." I tell him and Polly.

Then, they run and jump into the pool. I decide to join them and put on my Hawaiian swim trunks. It feels good to be in the water!

The other pokemon stay on the sides. Rattata calls to Cindy. I think that they like each other. Cindy shyly walks over to Rattata. Just then, I notice how much larger Rattata has become. More muscular in a way and he seems to have grown to about 2 feet tall. He nuzzles Cindy on the cheek. Cindy seems to like that and she nuzzles him back. They look so cute together!

Polly dives into the water and swims on her back. Dratini easily slides through the water. We play chase in the water. Dratini wins.

"You guys are the best pokemon a trainer could have!" I tell all the pokemon. They smile. Dratini and Polly swim up and hug me. 

"Enough of the sappy stuff! Do you want to have a pokemon battle?" A girl with brown hair with sandy highlights with a pink flower in it. She's beautiful! A trance washes over me. 

"Hey! Do you want to battle or what?" She asks.

"Oh, umm, sure!" I say and climb up the ladder from the pool. I dry off with my towel. Now I can se her features, she looks like she is my age and she is about an inch shorter than me. She looks like she has a tan, and her green eyes are really nice looking. 

Vilet looks a little like this:

"How many pokemon?" I ask.

"One is fine!" She replies.

"Since I challenged you! I'll go first. Go Furret!" She yells. A cute Furret comes out of the pokeball. It looks like a male pokemon.

Well, I guess this would be a good time to use Cindy. "Go Cindy!"...

*!!!*

I eagerly rush out to battle the Furret. I want to win so I can impress Orion.

"Hey you're gonna lose!" Shouted the Furret.

"Conceited, aren't we? I'm gonna have to teach you a lesson!" I say. 

"Furret use quick attack!" Furret runs at me with incredible speed. 

"Cindy counter attack!" When Furret gets up close I grab his shoulders, fall to the ground, and propel him into the air with my feet. He skids across the ground.

"Yes!" I think to myself. 

"Furret try another quick attack!" Furret gets up and rushes at me again.

"Use counter!" I prepare for it.

"Skull bash Furret!" I get hit really and there is excruciating pain on my belly and I fly across the pool. I black out. 

(((*)))

"Oh Cindy are you okay?" I say. Holding her in my arms. 

Her eyes flutter open. 

"Cynda." I'm glad that she's okay.

"You did great, have a berry!" I hand her over the berry. She eats it and it restores her energy.

"Cynda!" She says restored.

"We'll just try harder next time okay?" I ask. She nods.

"That was a good battle, whats your name?" She asks.

"Orion, you?" I reply.

"Violet!" She say minorly blushing.

"Hey, um Violet do you want to travel with me?" I ask. I hope that she says yes.

"Okay!" She tells me her eyes get brighter.

"Great well I'll show you my pokemon!" I tell her who they were. The pokemon seem to like her.

"Well here's my pokemon!" She showed me Furret, Butterfree, Rattata, Weepinbell, and Cyndaquil. Her Cyndaquil and Rattata are nice. Cyndaquil is a male and Rattata a female.

"So are you trying to become a master?" I ask Violet.

"Actually, I'm trying to become a good pokemon nutritionist." She replies.

"Hey! My dad was a pokemon nutritionist! Have you heard of Star Pokemon Food?" I ask getting excited.

"Yeah that's the only thing I feed my pokemon!" Violet exclaims.

"I prefer to feed them natural food for some reason." I tell her.

"So how old are you?" She asks.

"12 I'll be 13 in 2 weeks."

"I'm 12 too. We have a lot in common, huh?" She asks.

"Yeah, I guess so!" I reply. I sort of blush, but it wasn't that noticeable. I'm really happy that she's coming along with us. I was getting a little lonely, not having anyone to talk to besides the pokemon.

"Well, I'm getting ready to go put my clothes back on I'll be back in a sec." I tell her and then I walk away. There was an odd feeling that went through me. Was she staring, at me? Yeah! I hope so!

I go into the locker room. It smells like chlorine and it's starting to get on my nerves. I take a shower to rinse off the chlorine and I change into a different outfit. 

The outfit consists of blue cargo jeans with a white t-shirt that has a Dratini, Cyndaquil, and Poliwag on it. I wear a navy blue tech-vest over it. I also put my fisherman hat back on. I think this is one of my coolest outfits!

I see Violet talkng to the pokemon. I walk over to her and say, "Are you ready to leave?"

"Oh, okay!" She replies. 

I turn to face the pokemon. 

"Sorry guys, but I have too many of you to be keeping outside of your pokeballs. I'm going to reyurn most of you so we wont attract much attention. Do you agree?" I ask.

Then nod slowly.

"Return everyone except you Dratini! Every day I'll switch who gets to saty outside the pokeball okay?"

They agree.

"Come on Dratini." I say. He jumps out the water and I pat him dry with a towel. He then hovers beside me and Violet.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask her.

"How about the Trainer's Choice Buffet?" 

"Sure!" I could go for a variety of things right now!  
We walk over to the restaurant. It's a small building with a red shingled roof. It looks very cozy in there, it has lounge chairs and a variety of dishes for free. The best thing about it is that it's all free!

We sit down at a booth and get up to get some food.

"Dratini! What would you like?" I ask. He points to a variety of fruits and vegetables. I fix him a plate. Then I make 4 other plates according to what pokemon it was.

I myself got some steak, mashed potatoes, and green beans. 

I then walk back to the booth and see that Violet has gotten the same thing. 

"This looks awesome!" I say.

"Yeah."

I begin to eat, savoring each morsel of meat and each dollop of potatoes. I enjoy the slight crunch of the tasty green beans also. Mmmnn... I think. I want dessert now!

I walk over to the buffet table and pick out some strawberries amd bananas. When I get back to the booth, I gently mash them together. It might sound weird, but strawberries and bananas go great together. I see Violet also doing the same thing. I'm literally shocked.

"We have a lot in common! I can't believe it!" I exclaim.

"How? We're so different from each other!" She exclaims back.

I bring out each pokemon, one at a time, to eat their dinners. Rattata, Cindy, Ledyba, and then Polly. They all enjoy it and I'm pretty sure that they have full bellies now!

At about 5 p.m. we walk out and go to the Pokemon Center. Dratini is happily tagging along with us. The sun is setting outside so we quicken our pace. At about 5:30 p.m., we make it to the pokemon center.

We walk up to the desk and we see that Nurse Joy is at the desk singing. She has a beautiful voice, like sugar to my heart. 

"Sorry Nurse Joy, but could we get a room to stay the night in?" I ask.

She stops singing and blushes deeply. "Yes there is a room but there is only one bed. You're going to have to share or one of you sleeps on the floor." She tells us, sort of nervously. 

"Thanks!" We tell her.

We walk down the corridor, looking at the pokemon laying in the recovery room. They seem to be healing well.

The room that we are in is sort of small and we have to decide on who sleeps on the floor.

"You can sleep on the bed since you're a girl." I say.

"But the floor is cold and I don't want you to freeze, we can just sleep in the bed together!" She reasons with me. 

"Allright." I say trying to supress my excitement.

I get the left side she gets the right. Dratini divides the middle. Somehoe the hours pass by, I guess because we were talking to each other for so long. I climb into the bed. 

"I'm going to sleep. Good night Violet and Dratini!" I tell them.

"Good night Orion." Says Violet.

"Drati- eee!" Dratini tells me.

_Good night everyone. I think._

(((*)))

A cool breeze blows through the screen in the windows and makes the whole room chilly. It wakes me up and I immedieately get up and shut the window. Dratini wakes up as soon as I get up and I see Violet sitting up reading some romance novel.

"Good morning Dratini! Good morning Violet!" I tell them.

The return it with their own ways of saying good morning.

"So Violet, where do you want to go today?" I ask.

"Let's make our way to Poppy Town." She tells me.

"Okay!" I tell her. We do need to get going plus there is another gym in Poppy Town. Actually there are many gyms in Johto, you just need to have 8 badges. It doesn't matter where you get them from.

So we pack up our bags and eat a light breakfast that consists of strawberries and bread. 

At 8 p.m., we make our way out of the pokemon center and onto Center Street. Center Street is the road that takes you out of Copperton. But I forget something.

"Return Dratini!" I say and Dratini returns to his pokeball. I eliminate the pokemon and the last pokeball that was left, contains Cindy. So Cindy comes out and sits on my shoulder while we walk out of Copperton.

Cindy has a smile on her face an is very vocal for some reason. 

"Hey Cindy!" I tell her.

"Cindy, cinder cinder cynda!" She says.

Hmmn, I wonder what that means.

It's a cool day. The temperature is around 50°F and there is a breeze. Actually, I'm a little cold so I take out my navy blue windbreaker and put it on.

Poppy Town is about 20 miles away so we won't be getting there until this evening. Violet and I decide to take a break and sit down next to a lake. I can see some water pokemon in the water. There's a Goldeen, Horsea, and another Poliwag. I decide to let the pokemon out for a swim and such.

A boy comes and sit down on the other side of the lake. He looks about 13 and has long blonde hair and blue eyes. Maybe he's a pokemon trainer!

I walk over to him. He looks surprised that I've come up to him.

"Are you a pokemon trainer?" I ask.

"Yeah. Do you want to battle?" He asks.

"Sure! I was gonna ask you that!" I tell him.

"Is 3 pokemon okay?" He asks.

"Sure!" I tell him.

"The name's Parker, what's your name?" He asks.

"Orion."...

*!!!*

"Go Cindy!" Orion tells me.

I run up between Orion and the Parker guy. I'm going to win this time! I know that I can!

"That's a nice Cyndaquil you have. But it's no match for my Sandshrew!" He tells Orion.

Orion isn't phased by that statement.

"Try your best Cindy! That's all that matters!"

I feel a warm feeling in my body. I think that I love my new trainer. He's so nice.

The Sandshrew comes out of the pokeball. It's yellow scales are glimmering and it appeared to be healthy. He looked wll trained as if he were planning on evolving soon. 

"Sandshrew use your tackle attack!" The Sandshrew charge at me and I quickly hop out the way. 

"Try again!" He runs at me again.

"Cindy counter it like you did Furret!" Sandshrew was centimeters away when I grabbed him and threw with my legs. He skids across the ground.

I see Violet approaching us.

"Good job Cindy use smokescreen!" I shoot the gas out my mouth and I can see Sandshrew getting confused.

"Try to get out of it Sandshrew!" But he can't because the huge cloud of smoke is still there. I back away from the smoke.

"Cindy use flamethrower and ignite the gas!" The fire on my back sprouts up and I shoot a huge fireball out my mouth. The fire makes the glass explode, just a little, and Sandshrew flies out of the cloud and lands on the floor. He doesn't get up.

"No! Return!" Parker shouts.

"Go Marill!" He yells. 

I brace myself for what is about to come.

"Cindy, run and jump in the air!" I do exactly what he says.

"Use airborne tackle attack!" I come down like a missile on Marril's wet body. Swirls gather in his eyes. Marril falls to the ground. Yes! I won again. Everytime I win it feels like I'm getting closer and closer to something else. I just don't kno what.

Parker's jaw falls to the ground like a rock. 

"What? Return Marril. Go Pikachu!" He says.

"Great job Cindy! Keep it up!" Orion tells me. He quickly hugs me and resumes his position in the fake arena.

"Pikachu use agility!" Pikachu runs swiftly in zig-zags trying to psyche me out. 

"Use your agility Cindy!" I match her in every move. Sometimes we collide in to each other but its briefly and doesn't hurt much.

"Pikachu use thundershock!"

"Pikachuu!" Pikachu screams as she holds her cheeks.

Little bolts of lightning come towards the ground, I try to dodge them but one gets me and I scream out in pain. I fall to the ground.

"You did great Cindy! Return!" I hear him say. I feel sad that I didn't win...

*!!!*

"Go Ratatta!" Orion tells me. I run around the lake and stand in the center ring. Cindy is next to the river, sulking. I look at her and I feel lucky. She's my good luck charm. I have to win so I can impress her.

I size the pint-size Pikachu up. I can beat her, no problem. I just have to watch out for those electric attacks.

"Pikachu use thunderbolt!"

"Rattata use quick attack!" I speed up and dodge the lightning bolts. I close in on Pikachu, my heart pacing, and lunge head first at her chest. 

"Chaa!" She screams. Pikachu rolls backwards and lay flat on her back.

"Yeah!" I say. I think I did a headbutt attack!  
"Great job Rattata!" Orion stoops onto his knees and I jump in his lap.

"You always make me proud!" Orion says.

(((*)))

I'm glad that my pokemon won! I say goodbye to Parker and he walks back onto the route to Poppy Town. That was a great battle.

"Hey Violet!" I yell to her.

She turns around. I begin to walk towards her. 

"Are you ready to start walking again?" I ask her.

"Yeah come on." She replies.

We walk some more until about 5 p.m. I decide to make dinner.

I gather a can of cream of mushroom soup and add some carrot circles in it. It came out pretty good and the pokemon liked it too. 

"This is great!" Violet exclaims.

"Thanks!" If I must say, I think I'm a fine chef. I guess it comes from my Mom.

I can see the lights of Poppy Town ahead. If we keep walking

we'll be there by 8 p.m. So we quickened our pace. 

Cindy was snoozing on my shoulder. Her eyes slanting downwards, like they always do. Aww, she's so cute.

Violet was lagging behind.

"Come on Violet, we have to get to Poppy quickly if you want to sleep in a bed." She falls to the ground panting heavily.

"Violet, look the Pokemon Center is right there." I point my finger at the greenhouse like center. 

She gets up and drinks some water from her canteen. 

"Okay." She panting again.

We walked slowly this time. Taking our dear time. Cindy gently encouraging Violet to keep up with high pitched shrills.

We arrived at the pokemon center at 8 p.m. and we settle into a room. I go to the washroom and take a quick shower and put on some pajamas. 

When I get back to the room. I see Violet fast asleep, snoring gently. This must've been really tiring for her, I thought. Cindy runs and jumps onto my shoulder. I hug her and she shrieks with content. 

I get into the cot beside Violet and Cindy wiggles under the blankets beside me.

"Good night everyone." I say.

(((*)))

I wake up nice and early. When i check my pokegear states that it is 7:45 a.m. Cindy is up and ready to be called back to her pokeball. 

"Return!" I say and Cindy turns into a beam of red energy and goes inside her pokeball.

"Ledyba! Come on out!" I say. 

"Lead. Ba!" He tells me.

"Good morning!" I say amd then smile gently.

"Good morning to you also." I turn around to see Violet already dressed sitting on her bed brushing her hair. She was wearing a baby blue shirt that has long sleeves and is tight at the top, but flares out as it gets lower. She wore blue jeans that had little blue flowers on the thigh, they looked really nice on her. 

Here's what the shirt looks like:

Violet looked very hot! The blue set off her green eyes. I decided to put on a new outfit of mines too. I blushed when I looked at her. 

"Well I'm going to get dressed." I tell her. And then I walk out the room and back into the washroom. 

I throw my backpack on the ground and rummage through it. I pull out some khakis and a white wife beater shirt. Then I pull out a baby blue and dark blue plaid shirt to put over it. I'm trying to look extra nice for Violet. I hope that she likes me! I blush at the thought.

After that I look at my reflection in the mirror and wet the comb and pull it through my tangled brown hair. I tangle it in the way that I like it and put my backpack back on.

Ledyba is hovering near Violet when I walk out the room. 

"Okay, I'm ready!" I tell Violet.

"Let's go!" She says and puts her backpack on.

"Come on Ledyba!" I say and Ledyba perches on my shoulder. I pet his head and he laughs appreciatively.

When we get outside, the cool breeze blows and feels me with a good feeling. I see a little boy runs up to us.

"My name is Steve. Can you please help me?" He asks.

Violet stoops down to Steve and smiles.

"Of course! What do you need help with?" I ask him.

"Well my Pikachu is lost and I can't find him!" He sobs.

"Oh it's okay, we'll help you." Violet tells him reassuringly.

"Where does he usually like to go?" I ask.

"Actually a big bully took him away from me." Steve tell us.

I suddenly fill with anger.

"He's right over there!" He says and points to huge boy that looked about 13. We walk over to him.

"Do you know this little boy?" Violet asks.

"Yeah!" The boy replies.

"I hear that you've taken his Pikachu and we would appreciate it if you gave it back to him. There's Pikachus everywhere, I'm pretty sure you could capture one on your own." I tell him.

"I want his!" He replies. 

Steve runs away and comes back with Officer Jenny.

"He took my Pikachu! Bwaa!" Steve cries.

"You're under arrest for pokemon thievery!" Officer Jenny yells and then handcuffs him.

"This boy has been stealing a lot of pokemon lately. His name Clyde and he won't be out of jail for a while!" Says Office Jenny.

We walk away with a good feeling inside, knowing that we helped someone. 

"Should we restock on supplies or go straight to the gym?" I ask Violet.

"Let's restock on supplies. I have to get some more soap and we need some matches." She tells me.

"I thought we still have a whole matchbox." I tell her.

"We do but it's always nice to have more!" She tells me.

The Poppy General Store is a glassy little building that looks quite new. As a matter of fact, everything looks like it's new. And everything is made of glass for some reason.

I open the door for Violet and I head over to the camping section. I find another cheap matchbox and pay 20 pkms for it. I decide that I need some more pokeballs. I buy 5 more for a total of six. Hmmn...I need a grass pokemon I think to myself.

I see Violet paying for her purchases at the steel conter. The woman behind it was pretty young and had many brown freckles on her face. Her green hair was short and was very tangled and out of place.

Violet and I walk out of the store and I take out my map to find the gym. It looks like it's 10 blocks away on Seed Ave. I tell Violet and soon we're on our way there. Ledyba hovers in the air above us, enjoying the weather. I smile when I look up at him. 

"Ba!" He exclaims. He points at the gym, which happens to also look like a greenhouse. Maybe tere are a lot of grass pokemon here, I think.

I open the door for Violet once again and I walk over to the reception desk. Violet goes forward to watch the battle on the bleachers.

The secretary is a frizzled woman with her hair sloppily pulled up into a bun. 

"Hi! Is it allright if I challenge the gym leader?" I ask her.

"Sure. What's your name?" 

"Orion Star." I tell her.

"Go straight down this corridor and make a left. The gym leader should be waiting for you." 

"Come on Ledyba!" I tell him. He lands on my shoulder and we walk down the glassy corridor. I can see all sorts of different pokemon through the windows.

I see Violet sitting on the bench behind the podium, waiting for me to arrive. I wave to her as I walk to the center of the grassy arena.

A young girl is waiting there. Her hair is orange-red and her eyes are dark blue. She wears a pair of overalls with a yellow shirt with lacy fringes at the end of the sleeves.

"Hi my name is Ann, the leader of this gym. Who are you?" She says cheerfully.

"Oh hi. I'm Orion and I want to challenge you to a match!" I say confidently.

"Alright we're gonna use 3 pokemon, no time limit! She walks to her podium and I walk up to my podium. 

"Choose your first pokemon!" She yells.

"Go Polly!"

*!!!*

Yeah! I can battle! I think. I pop out of my pokeball and look at Orion. I jump up and give him a high tail with my tail and his hand. Then I leap back to the ring.

"Go Bulbasaur!" Ann yells.

"Bulbasaur start things off with a tackle attack!" Bulbasaurs runs at me and leaps so he can pounce on me. I quickly move out the way.

"Polly use bubble attack!" Orion tells me. Clear bubbles shout out of my tiny mouth and pop on Bulbasaurs face. This slows him down a lot.

"Vine whip!" The whips latch onto me. But since my body is so slippery I slide out of his grasp easily. 

"Water gun!" With a triumphant squeak, a pressurized coil of water blast Bulbasaur across the arena. He struggles to get up but fails. 

A beam of light fills my heart and I'm very happy that I won for Orion. I squeal with delight.

"That was awesome Polly, keep up the good work!" Orion cheers.

"Return Bulbasaur, go Teddiursa!" Ann yells.

"Your mine!" Teddiursa calls.

"Yeah right!" I tell her.

"Polly use double slap!" I launch over the Teddiursa's head and smack her face with my tail. I keep doing it and I can feel her power draining away. 

"Dont take that Teddiursa! Use slash!" The claws glow bright yellow and she slashes me. I fly across the arena and scream while doing so. 

A searing pain burns through my body.

"Oh no Polly return!" Orion yelled.

*!!!*

"Go Dratini!" 

I came out my pokemon and hovered towards the Teddiursa. I was ready to battle!

"Dratini use wrap!" I sprung over to Teddiursa and coiled my body around its soft fur. I squeezed with all of my might but Teddiursa couldn't move.

"Return Teddiursa!" Ann yells.

"Go Raticate!" She yells again. A big furry Ratticate comes out the pokeball. 

"Raticate use rollout!" The Raticate rolls alng the ground a charges into me. I fall to the ground with a sharp pain in my side.

"Raticate use tackle attack!" BOOM! I'm lifted off the ground and flung at the podium. I blank out...

*!!!*

"Ledyba go!" I fly onto the air.

"Ledyba use double edge attack!" I swoop down as fast I can and do a barrel roll and hit Raticate with both sides of my body. But Raticate isn't down for good.

"Raticate tackle!" He jumps up in the air at me. But I fly ever higher into the air. When I land on the ground he charges at me.

"Ledyba use reflect!" A quick force field bubble bounces Raticate off of me when he gets close. 

"Now use comet punch!" My fist glows and I zoom over to the unsuspecting Raticate and punch his lights out. It lay on the ground down for the count.

I jump for joy, adrenaline pumping through my veins! I won!

I fly up to Orion and playfully punch him in the stomach. I then grab his arm and lift him up in the air.

"You were awesome Ledyba!" He tells me.

"Thanks!" I reply but it comes out like "Ledy!" 

(((*)))

I'm so happy that we won! I almost fall from Ledyba's tight grasp but he holds on and brings me to the ground. I walk over to Ann who was in shock.

"I guess you deserve this!" She tells me.

"Here's the Glass Badge!" She hands me a diamond shaped badge. I put it in my pouch and shake hands with Ann. Violet runs up to me and gives me a hug. I turn a deep shade of crimson.

"Great battle Orion!" She tells me.

"Let's celebrate!" She offers.

We leave the gym and walk over to the park after we heal our pokemon. 

I pull out some of the food we had. We make our way to a charcoal grill and light it with a match and some lighter fluid. I season some steaks and put a pot with boiling water on the grill. I add some rice and chop a few wild onions in it.

Violet takes out some lemons and strawberries and makes strawberry lemonade. She then pulls out her capsule that contains a mini-oven and bakes an apple and melon pie. 

After three hours, all of the food was done. The pokemon loved their fruit and veggies and we loved everything too. It was fantastic! The steak was very tender and the pie melted in my mouth. There were few leftovers. We washed down the strawberry lemonade and decided to make camp outside Poppy Town.

We walk for a few miles and see a tall, graceful willow tree gently swaying with the breeze over a beautiful lake. It's very relaxing, the breeze that is. We unfold our tents when I get a call from my mother. 

"Hi Orion I have good news for you!" She tells me.

"What?" I anticipate.

"I bought that laptop you always wanted and it comes in a capsule! I hope it's going to be useful for you!" She tells me and I quickly go to the pokemon center in Poppy. It didn't take that long for me to het there and back.

The laptop is wonderful! It is very lightweight and is speedy and has a titanium finish. I program it to be my pokedex and to keep track of all the pokemon I've seen. After that I look at the official Pokemon League Website to see when the the Johto League begins. It starts three months from now. But I find out some bad news! Most of the new trainers are in Goldenrod City with at least 4 badges. I only have 2! 

Ledyba goes into the tent and lays down to sleep. I decide that is a great idea and I decide to do so.

(((*)))

I wake up at 6 a.m. and I wade in the water to take a bath. After that I make some oatmeal with bananas for Violet and I.

I choose pokemon and this time it's Polly's turn. She swims in the lake for a while until we're ready to leave. 

We walk for about 3 hours straight until we take a break in a meadow. There is a lot of pokemon there so I look at each one. There is a group of Hoppip crowding together waiting for a breeze that will send them flying. I pull out my little laptop and point it at a Hoppip. 

"Hoppip, a grass and flying type pokemon that weighs so little that any small breeze can send them flying. Hmmn... they seem interesting.

"Go Rattata!" I say and he comes out the pokeball.

*!!!*

I come out being refreshed from my rest. I stretch a little to get rid of the tightness in my body.

"Rattata use tackle on that Hoppip!" Orion teels me and points to a female Hoppip that has some type of flower in the sprig atop her head. I rush at the unsuspecting Hoppip and send her flying. She is very weak now.

"Go Pokeball!" Orion yells and sends the pokeball at the Hoppip. The ball wriggles and then it all comes to a cease. He caught the pokemon! 

"Thanks a lot Rattata!" He comes by and gives me a hug. I feel happy now and he sends me back to my pokeball.

*!!!*

I'm so happy that I caught the Hoppip I dance with Polly. I toss her little body into the air.

"Polly Poll!" She chirps.

I name Hoppip what I planned on naming her, Stratus. She likes the name and we work on a few of her moves. She does synthesis, poison powder, sleep powder, stun spore, cotton spore, vine whip, tackle, and leech seed. I also teach her swift. 

I introduce her with the other pokemon and she seems to get along with her. She is very cheerful and I like her.

We continue until we find a sign that says "Azalea Town up ahead!" We run to the town!

(((*)))

When we get to Azalea Town, I go to the pokemon center. The Azalea Town Pokemon Center is an old brick building with ivy and briar roses reaching for the sky.

I see yet another Nurse Joy at the desk. I wave to her and go to the VidPhone and call Prof. Elm. 

"Hi Orion how are your pokemon?" He asks.

"Fine want to see them?" I ask.

"Sure!" I show him all of my pokemon.

"They look like they are in great shape! Any unusual behavior for any of them?" 

"Well Cindy and Rattata are in love with each other. What should I do?" I ask.

"Well, they might lay eggs soon. If they happen to do so, why don't you send me one egg to study?"

"Allright. I'm sending those reports to you now. I hope you enjoy them! Good bye!" 

"Bye Orion!"

I hang up the phone and heal my pokemon. I walk to Kurts house knowing that he can make and sell the new pokeballs. I walk in the door.

"Hi! What do you want?" Asks a young girl.

"I wanted to buy some Apricorn balls." I tell her.

"Oh! What kind?"

"Well I wanted to buy a fast ball and a heavy ball." 

She hands them over.

"How much?"

"1,000 pkms please."

I hand it over and then I walk out the house.

Violet waits next to the gym.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

"Yeah!" I reply and sign up for a battle.

The receptionist tells me to wait for ten minutes. Violet and I look at the gym with a vast amount of trees. The air is so crisp and clean around here. I wonder what type of pokemon he trains. 

"Orion! You're up next!" The speakers blare. I walk to the grassy ring where a boy with short purple hair is waiting.

"Hi! My name is Bugsy! There are going to be three pokemon, no time limit! Are you ready to battle?" He extends his hand. I shake it and tell him that I'm ready.

"Go...!"

*!!!*

"Go Rattata!" Orion says.

I jump out the pokeball, eager to battle.

"I choose you Venonat!" A furry bug with huge eyes stands before me.

"Venonat use poison powder!" 

"Alright!" Venonat shouts. A spray of poison comes out his antennae. I run away from it and soon it falls to the ground.

"Good Job Rattata! Use tackle attack!" I run at Venonat and dive at it head first. He staggers back. 

"Rattata use swift!" I shoot the stars out my mouth and they scrape Venonat and he flies back.

"Now use hyper fang!" I dive onto Venonats chest and bite down really hard. He screams in pain. 

"Oh no return Venonat! You won't beat this pokemon! Go Beedrill!" 

"Great job Rattata! Watch out for those stingers!" I nod.

"Beedrill use your pin missile attack!" The two stinger fly at me. I try to jump out the way but they follow. Massive amounts of adrenaline flow through my veins as I run towards a tree. When I get to the trunk I jump onto the trunk and then do a backflip back off. But the missiles are still hot on my trail. I get an idea and run towards Beedrill. I jump over it's head and the missile pin Beedrill to the ground.

"Oh no Beedrill try to get up!"

"Rattata that was a great strategy! Use quick attack!" I run very quickly and ram Beedrill's head. Beedrill squeals out in pain as she skids across the grass. 

"Beedrill return! Go Scyther!" Bugsy yells.

"Good job! Watch out for Scyther!" I prepare for battle.

"Scyther use slash!" Scyther moves in a fluid motion and I see a white line slash over my body. I'm too much in shock to feel the pain. I black out...

*!!!*

"Go Dratini!" Orion tells me.

I bounce out my pokeball eager to battle.

"Dratini flie into the air!" I fly up and get ready for the next attack.

"Scyther! Go after it and use quick attack!" Scyther flies up and little blue beams shoot at me. I move around avoiding each one. 

"Dratini use thunder wave!" I send the thunder out my two ears at Scyther. They absorb into his body and paralyze him. He's caught motionless in the air.

"Dratini! Great job! Use wrap!" I fly over to him and wrap my body around his, careful to make my body go over his claws. I squeeze him very tightly. I can feel the energy drain out of him. Finally, I let go and he plumets to the ground.

"Scyther! Return!" I won! I made Orion happy! Sometimes I wonder if making Orion happy is what I was made for...

(((*)))

Bugsy runs over to me with a smile on his face. I also have a huge smile on my face because I'm happy that my pokemon won the battle. They're such good pokemon, they always make me proud, even when they lose.

"That was an awesome battle Orion! You deserve this! He hands over the Hive badge. It's shaped like a golden beehive. I put it in the pouch and shake hands once again with Bugsy.

"Yeah that was great!" I tell him.

Violet once again runs over and gives me a hug and once again, I turn beet red. I could get used to this!

We leave the gym and walk to the edge of the city. Polly swinging her tail and blowing bubbles out her mouth. I see a sign next to a blimp that says that for 500 pkms you and some friends can board this every day to get over the Ilex Forest. Violet and I agree to ride the blimp considering that I was already behind. 

A siren blares, "All passenger board the blimp immediately!" We walk up to the stairs along with some other trainers and people. I figure that since there is going to be a lot of trainers there is sure to be a lot of battles. I can't wait!

Inside the blimp, there are many rooms and there is a large main room where people can watch the trainer battles and everything. 

Violet and I decide to sit down and watch a trainer battle with a Teddiursa against a Vulpix. It was a great battle! The Teddiursa wound up being the victor in that match.

I feel a light tap on my shoulder so I turn around. I look into a face that looks just like mine. It's Aries!

"Aries! What are you doing here?" I ask.

"I just came here so I can see what type of pokemon you have and of course, to battle you!" He said evily. He's changed I think. 

"Where's Breezy?" I ask. He points at the girl across the room. I wave.

"Who's that?" He asks and points over to Violet.

"My name is Violet and I'm Orion's travel buddy. You must be Aries, I know a lot about you." She tells him. Wow! She is a not a force to be reckoned with.

"Well lets get to the battling!" He says and he leads me to a little ring. 

"I hope you win Orion!" Violet cheers. Breezy does the same for Aries.

"How many pokemon?" I ask.

"Two. No time limit." He tells me.

He pulls out a pokeball, "Go Spearow!"

*!!!*

"Go Polly!" He tells me. I jump off his shoulder and onto the ring. 

"That's the Poliwag you caught while I was with you?" Aries asks Orion.

"Yeah!" Orion tells him proudly.

"Looks strong."

"Thank you."

"Spearow use peck!" Spearow dives down at me and starts pecking my head. Little pinpricks of pain go through my body. I jump out the way.

"Polly use doubleslap!" I steady myself and jump at Spearow while he is still on the ground then I start slapping him intensely. I feel power draining from his body.

"Spearow counter attack!" Spearow grabs my tail and pulls me into the air and starts swinging my in a circle. I start to get dizzy. He lets me go and I fall to the ground. Pain flows all through my body. I close my eyes but I feel this weird feeling go through my body. I see white for about a minute.

"What? I think she's evolving!" Orion exclaims. 

I feel arms growing out my body and longer legs. Everything is changing! I'm scared but I'm happy at the same time. I keep growing. After all is done I look at my body. It's lilac, it was never lilac before. I have white gloves over my hands and some how two violet bows were wrapped around each glove. I'm a Poliwhirl now!

Orion runs ove to me and hugs me. I hug him back with my new arms.

"Do you still want to battle?" He asks.

"Yes!" I reply.

"Congratulations Polly!" Violet tells me.

"Spearow use drill peck!" Spearow start spinning very rapidly and dives at me.

"Polly use water gun!" I hold my arm before me release a stream of water at the Spearow. It stops him dead in his tracks and blasts him across the room. Spearow hits the wall and slides to the ground.

"You were lucky that time bro." Aries tells Orion. He just shoves it off and congratulates me on such a great job.

"Go Totodile!" Totodile pops out his pokeball and does a little dance.

"Totodile use bite attack!" Totodile launches itself at me and sinks its sharp teeth into my arm. I scream out in pain.

"Polly use slam!" I jump into the air and slam Totodile to the ground. He just lay ther unconscious.

"Return Totodile!"

"That was perfect Polly! Return!"

(((*)))

Soon after the battle, Aries shakes my hand and flies off the blimp on his Pidgeot. I'm so happy that I won and that Polly evolved. She was awesome...

__

To be continued...

Hey! Did you like the story? Tell me your thoughts and ideas by making reviews!

- Dee Simms


End file.
